Mamma Mia! There's a proposal
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Logan proposes to Storm. But will he ever get through it with all the interruptions?


**A****/N****: **_This just goes to prove that I should never listen to Mamma Mia while writing. Although I do like Hawk and Crystal's mischief._

_

* * *

_Ororo Munroe- aka, Storm- was on her a walk with her boyfriend, Logan- Wolverine- through the garden. She could tell that something was up, but didn't press. She didn't know why, either, but she somehow knew that she was going to like what was going to like what was going to happen.

X 3 X

Logan walked with Storm through the gardens. Their hands intertwined and Storm's soft smiles made his heart fill with happiness. He could see that she was curious about what was going on, but didn't want to ruin the surprise. "So what's this all about, Logan?" Storm asked as they approached a small bench.

"Well," Logan began. "You know how we've been-"

"Honey, Honey-"

The two looked up in surprise, then heard something else. "Mamma Mia! Here I go again. My, my, how can I resist 'ya."

Logan looked at Storm. "Not me," she said, shaking her head.

"Take a chance, take a-"

"No, no," a female voice said from behind them on the balcony. "S.O.S"

Logan sniffed the air. "Something tells me the birds have flown the coop," Storm murmured.

"Why not 'Take a chance'?" a slightly different female voice asked.

"Fine, then. Super Trouper."

"Or 'Voulez-Vous'?"

"Super Trouper."

_"_Super trouper_..."_ the song began.

"ABBA songs," Logan said, as the music played on behind them. "Knocked off the charts in the mid-seventies to early eighties."

"And, how would you know this?" Storm asked curiously.

"You were still in Africa at the time, weren't 'ya?"

"I was probably still a small child," she said looking toward the balcony. They could see the distinctness of two girls with a dark dirty-blond color in their hair. Storm raised her voice a little. "And those two weren't even born."

"Darn it!" Logan guessed it was Hawk who said it. She was the more sneaky one out of the two twins. "I told you this wasn't going to work."

"Sure, blame the older one," Hawk's identical twin sister, Crystal, grumbled.

"Well that's what you're there for," Hawk said, still ducking behind the small wall on the balcony. "Collateral damage."

As the twins looked up over the railing, Storm eyed them. "Shouldn't you two be doing your studies?"

"You know what," Hawk said, getting up and moving her hands around for emphasis. "You're right, we should go. C'mon, Crystal."

Crystal had that teenage blame-her look on her face as she got up to follow Hawk. "This was your idea."

"Was not! You're the one who pried Logan's thoughts. I just thought a little romantic music would help."

"Isn't ABBA pop?"

"Their music is still good."

Logan rolled his eyes and Storm laughed at how the two girls, who could have fun in a battle, would quarrel over this. "Anyway," he said, turning back to Storm. "You know how we've been getting closer over these past few months..." Storm nodded. "... well, I don't know how to say this, but... I want it to be more than that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is... Ororo Munroe," he got down on one knee, brought out a small box from his pocket, flipped it open to reveal a small ring with a diamond in the center of it. "Will you marry me?"

X 3 X

Storm was stunned by Logan's question, but she smiled. "Don't influence her!" Hawk said from the balcony.

Storm looked at the balcony then looked back at Logan. Hawk looked over the railing. "This might be a little more romantic if we didn't have little intruders."

"Heh-heh," Hawk laughed nervously.

"Either you two go back inside to your studies, or I pop-quiz that'll make everyone hate you for the rest of the week." The twins hustled back inside. Storm turned back to Logan. "Yes."

Small fireworks went off behind them. "Jubilee!" The twins called. The couple turned to see Jubilee laugh nervously, then dashed off back into the house.

"Does the whole mansion know?" Storm asked.

Logan shrugged. "Probably. It was bound to get out though, with the twins blabbing about it."

"Hey!" Hawk said from the balcony. "Crystal's the blabber-mouth, not me."

"I _thought_ we told you two to go inside," Logan growled.

"We are inside."

"We're inside the house while in your mind," Crystal added.

Storm looked at Logan. "We're gonna have to come up with some sort of punishment for those two."

"Maybe after this," Logan said, bringing her up for a kiss.


End file.
